


My Mammon

by otomekaidii



Series: Mammon & Levi Relationship Headcanons [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: Collection of the relationship headcanons I use when writing "my" Mammon in my stories.Mammon x gn!MC
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Mammon & Levi Relationship Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	My Mammon

  * This boi is so soft.
  * Definitely cried the first time the two of you were intimate (or had sex, if you’re into that).
  * Cries a lot in general (happy or sad, doesn’t matter).
  * Very intune with his emotions/feelings, just has trouble expressing himself out of embarrassment.
  * He is experienced with sex, but not relationships.
  * He does have times he wants to dom and be in control.
  * But a large part of him just wants to be spoiled rotten and given permission to be vulnerable.
  * (Both in and out of the bedroom)
  * He’s still really cheeky though, so lots of smiles and laughs.
  * It’s easy for him to “act” cool in front of people he doesn’t care about (ie. like his modeling).
  * But put him in front of someone who matters to him and he’s a blushing, stuttering mess.
  * At least until he knows the feeling is mutual.
  * When he’s feeling secure in the relationship, he’s very confident and flirty, especially when in private.
  * He also loves PDA, but not at first.
  * Initially it embarrasses him a great deal
  * But then he learns how great it feels to be able to publicly declare “MINE” and to be claimed too.
  * Loves being claimed (“my boyfriend”, “my man”).
  * When he’s doing that thing where he’s acting jealous that his brothers are too close to you, call him over and include him
  * Give him permission to be near, save a seat for him.
  * Expect lots of casual touches, particularly to your ass.
  * I just feel like he’s an ass man, idk
  * Very cuddly and clingy, especially when feeling insecure.
  * Needs to be held and given lots of hugs.
  * Likes to be the big spoon and to feel like the protector.
  * But has some days when he just needs to be babied, no questions asked, and will gladly take the little spoon position.
  * Needs to be reminded that he’s wanted/needed often.
  * Please rely on him, he loves that.
  * Lives off of praise, would give up food/air/life if he could be praised.
  * Very eager to please and impress.
  * Please don’t take advantage of this and instead just tell him how amazing you think he is
  * Even when extremely embarrassed, if you smile at him, he melts and suddenly nothing else matters.
  * If he’s having a rough time (lectured by Lucifer, picked on by his brothers etc), all you need to do is hold his hand.
  * It’s enough to distract him and remind him that he has someone on his side (which really makes everything so much more bearable).
  * You can’t be bothered by his shenanigans.
  * You need to be willing to help him out (frequently) when he makes a mistake or a poor decision, w/o judgement.
  * “It seemed like a good idea at the time” is his life’s motto.
  * He tries so hard to do the right thing, he desperately wants you to be proud of him.
  * It’s very very important that he feels supported when he makes a mistake.
  * Support doesn’t mean that you agree with him.
  * It just means you help him figure things out and fix whatever mess he is in, or listen to him when he needs to talk.
  * And that you don’t look down on him or belittle him when he makes a mistake.
  * If he doesn’t trust you to be on his side, he’ll keep secrets and that’s a recipe for complete disaster.
  * You also needs to be willing to call out his brothers on their shit when they take things too far (ie. Blaming him for something he didn’t do, ganging up on him when he’s not the only one involved etc).
  * If you’re in danger or afraid, he will step up and keep you safe/comforted.
  * Even if he’s terrified of the thing himself (ie. that ghost event where little ghosts get let loose in HoL).
  * Loves head pats and you playing with his hair, but he may deny it at first.
  * Likes to sleep with you even before you are in a relationship.
  * Says it’s because it makes it easier to protect you, but it’s really just because he doesn’t like waking up alone.
  * As much as he loves physical affection, quality time is the way to his heart.
  * His Greed makes him crave your time and attention.
  * Expect lots of dates and adventures, even if it’s just window shopping.
  * Any activity where he can share the experience with you makes him very happy and leaves him feeling loved.
  * Could be something as simple as cuddling together to watch a movie.
  * Or laying his head in your lap while you read and absentmindedly play with his hair.
  * He’s also a sucker for little knick knacks and things that commemorate a shared experience. (ie. those keychains from the first season, the seashells from the beach event)
  * He adores matching items. Anything matching that he can share with you he will wear/display proudly.




End file.
